1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viscous liquids feeder for an extruding machine wherein the viscous liquids are those obtained by kneading plastic or rubber, into a mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional types of extruding machines the raw material take the form of pellets, which allows the intake port to be small. This type of extruding machine is suitable when the volume of material to be extruded is relatively small, but is not applicable when a large mass is supplied after it is mixed by a large-scale kneading machine. In such cases the mass of material, such as rubber, supplied by the kneader must be reduced to such sizes which are allowed to enter the intake port of the extruding machine. In the case of a screw-type of extruding machine too large volume is nevertheless difficult to reach the screw even if it is allowed to enter the machine through a specially designed large supply port. To facilities the advance of the material to the screw the common practice is to use a pair of pushes which are alternately moved so as to push the material into the screw section. The provision of two pushers requires a space in the machine, thereby resulting in a complicated structure.